


Worlds Enough, And

by Snickfic



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Lirazel's <a href="http://penny-lane-42.livejournal.com/124563.html">Three Sentence Ficathon</a>, in response to <a href="http://angearia.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://angearia.livejournal.com/"><b>angearia</b></a>'s prompt of "Illyria" and "world enough and time". Technically poem!fic, I suppose.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Worlds Enough, And

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lirazel's [Three Sentence Ficathon](http://penny-lane-42.livejournal.com/124563.html), in response to [](http://angearia.livejournal.com/profile)[**angearia**](http://angearia.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of "Illyria" and "world enough and time". Technically poem!fic, I suppose.

"Had we," began the poet, who then delineated his trivial animal ambition in words that, Wesley suggested in tones distant and cooly, offensively superior, were somehow better chosen than other words, even though the feeling of lust/rut/reproduce in them was the same.

Had _she_, she would bend the slivers of time like grass blades to tell the poet his futility, for what had his ambition gained him but a name and what had all the other gained her but now, fixed moment by moment in place, and here, bound by dimensional walls thin as wafers and yet implacable?

She _had_ had and now had none, and none of it was any part of the poet's passions, but still Wesley's broken whispers pattered against the body only recently hers, raindrops to granite, and she considered that time enough erodes all stone.


End file.
